Headache
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: Kyouya/Tamaki It's a hot day at Ouran and Kyoyua has a terrible headache. What will Tamaki do about it? Standalone


Kyouya POV

Why this evening is so hot? I wondered, in an incredible display of bad mood. I walked towards the third music room, damning the Sun and blaming it for my headache.

— Sorry. I'm late. — I said, matter-of-factly.

I pushed my glasses up my nose and sat down in one of the numerous couches spread around the room.

—It's very unlike you, Kyouya-senpai. — Haruhi said. — I mean, being late. —

I sighed. Yes. It was quite unlike me indeed.

— Are you ill or something? — said Hikaru and Kaoru, at the same time.

— No. I'm fine. — I stated taking notes in a small block agenda I kept with me at all times.

For the first time that evening I noticed Tamaki. He was not being a drama queen. That's weird. I thought. He was indeed very silent. The mere thought of this scared me. He was very depressed, not in the funny, cheesy way he always was, but severely miserable over something. He was usually a pain in the ass, but then again it was much worse to see him sitting alone in the corner of the room.

— Tamaki. — I said, slowly walking towards him.

— Kyo-san? — He asked; his violet eyes dull, as if he was lost somewhere far away.

I shivered, feeling freaked out. He looked like a lifeless robot, living by the mere force of circuits in its body. I shuddered: he looked like me before I met him.

I yearned to reach out for his lips, but as I considered the situation, ended up resting my hand upon his shoulder.

— Whatever's wrong, don't worry. We'll work it out. — I said, smiling lightly.

He stared at me for a while, first at my face, then at my hand.

—You are really hot. — He said, holding my hand between his.

My heart skipped a beat. We've never been this close before. I trembled as he pulled my face and put his cold hand on my forehead.

— You're burning, Kyouya! Are you sure you are okay? — He said, concern flickering in his voice.

— Yes. It's just a headache, really. — I said, as I tried to hold myself together.

I wonder if I said that to convince Tamaki or myself.

My legs faltered for a second and I nearly fell. Out of the blue and before I knew it, I was trapped in Tamaki's arms.

— Kaoru, Hikaru call the chauffer! Mori-senpai, help me carry him over to the hospital wing! — He ordered, and everybody fulfilled his command.

I smiled, just a little. It was times like this when he proved why he was our king. Sharp pain shot through my head and I winced. The world was spinning wildly around me, but I could still recognize Tamaki's face hanging over mine: a delicious blonde blur. My eyes closed unwillingly, but I clung to consciousness as hard as I clung to Tamaki's arms. I wanted to remember this moment forever.

— Kyouya! Please be okay. Please…— He muttered under his breath, so no one would near.

His words sent butterflies all around my stomach. I wanted to reassure him, to tell him it would be okay, but I was too weak. The ache, as if it too had noticed my sudden lack of strength, attacked my skull. Waves of crushing, throbbing pain flooded my head. I winced, as I fell into a black hole where staggering pain became my only companion.

Tamaki POV

With the help of Mori-senpai, I dragged Kyouya over to Ouran's Hospital Wing. As he lay in the bed, agonizing and broken, I felt a shiver of fear crawling down my spine.

—Hold on, Kyo-san. — I whispered, as I grabbed hold of his febrile hand.

I blushed slightly, surprised at how pleasant it was to feel his hand in mine, the warmth of his fingers against my icy palm.

After a few seconds Hikaru rushed through the door. Instinctively I dropped Kyo's hand and stood up.

— The limo is ready. We're sorry it took so long. — He said, breathlessly.

I nodded and said — Help me, — pointing delicately at Kyouya's limp body.

He simply nodded.

We carried him as quickly as we possibly could towards the parking lot, and with the chauffer's help we made him lay across one of the long, dark seats.

— Hikaru. — I said, capturing his attention. — I need you and the guys to take over the club. At least for today, but perhaps for a couple of more days, okay? I trust you. I trust all of you. — I confessed sincerely.

He nodded, confused at my straightforwardness.

—Now, go! — I urged him.

The younger Hitachiin ran away swiftly and I stared after him in the distance.

I didn't want to look at Kyouya…I was afraid it would break me. I tried really hard…but in the end, I couldn't help it.

His face was flushed, his breath shallow. I unbuttoned his shirt up to his collar bone so he could breathe more deeply. Hurt was evident in his usually cool expression.

Tears threatened to flood my eyes but I held them back, fighting back each one of them bravely.

— I have to be the strong one now. — I said to myself, as I stroked his hair lovingly.

I tried not to think. I'd have plenty of time for that later.

The ride continued without any other event, and I found myself at the Ootori Mansion's gate sooner that I'd expected.

With the help of the blessed chauffer, I carried Kyouya towards the hall. His father was waiting for him.

— What happened to my son? — He asked loudly, yet coolly.

I shuddered. I finally knew where Kyouya had gotten that icy voice of his from.

— Migraine. — I said, calmly. — Please remain as silent as you can. Noise will only increase the pain. —

He nodded, and I wondered what Ootori-sama thought about me.

—Shall I call the doctor? — He asked politely.

— Not really. Just bring these medicines. — I said, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from my inner pocket and writing a few names.

— I know the quantities. — I reassured him with a grin. — My dad has some migraine spells now and then. —

Ootori-sama nodded once again and picked up his cell phone.

I scooped up Kyouya into my arms, pulling him against me as much as I could and carried him over to his room.

I shot another glance at him, and he look positively worse than he did in the car. His forehead was shinning with a screen of sticky sweat, his usually tidy hair lying messily around his heavenly face. I cringed at the thought of how much I adored him. I sighed.

There was nothing I could do about that. I leaned in slightly to kiss his forehead.

A small smile curled around his lips and I knew he was awake.

Kyouya POV

I woke up for the first time with the gentle touch of Tamaki's soft, cool lips on my hot forehead.

— T-Tamaki…— I breathed, pleasantly surprised.

He grinned, as he put a slender finger over my lips.

— Don't talk. It will consume your energy. — He muttered.

He caressed my cheek softly and I wondered if this wasn't a dream. Shortly afterwards, drowsiness overpowered me and I drifted effortlessly to sleep: Tamaki's face imprinted on my eyelids.

Tamaki POV

When Kyouya fainted again I just sighed. I held his warm hand between mine, tears welling up once more in my eyes. But this time, I couldn't hold them back.

I kneeled over his bed, praying to God or just anyone for Kyouya to be okay soon. My whole body shook with grief.

— He is all I want. — I said, mostly to myself. — I would gladly endure the pain he's been put through, trade places with him. Because…— I said, sobbing silently. — My suffering is surely worse than his. —

I stared over at him with teary eyes. I sighed once again, defeated. This night was going last forever.

Kyouya POV

I was dressed all in black, though it was hard to notice because I was in what appeared to be a locked, dark room. A heavy, long cape clung on to my shoulders and I noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses. Strangely enough, I didn't seem to need them.

I swiped the room using my new sight, looking for something. Looking for anything.

All I could see in that terrifying, nearly absolute darkness was a door. Carved beautifully in mahogany, it seemed the passage to another world.

I walked towards the wooden door and flung it open.

My heart began to beat erratically when I saw him. He was dressed all in white, as if purposely opposing my outfit, in an elegant suit that made him look steaming hot. Across his face sat an impish grin I didn't recognize. But still, he was Suou Tamaki. My Tamaki.

I laughed humorlessly at my own (and usually repressed) naughtiness.

— What, Ootori-kun? Did your brain burn out after all those calculations? — He said, a harsh tone distorting his usually sweet voice.

His words stung like he'd just slapped me. For a second, I wished he had.

— Tamaki? Why? I mean…I…— I said, trying to organize my thoughts.

— You love me? Oh! How sweet! — He said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.

— Yeah. I do. — I admitted a little embarrassed.

— Well I DON'T love you, you lousy bastard! Even if I was gay, you're so not my type! — He said, making a face and turning away.

I felt myself grow pale as pain shot inside my chest. I clutched my heart with my right hand, waiting for him to ask me to forgive him. He never did.

— Tamaki! — I screamed, as my body trembled with anger.

I pulled a dagger out of my cape, raced over Tamaki and stabbed him right in the chest. It was all too fast, just a blur but it took me nearly three seconds to realize what I'd done. I held him in my arms, as I watched the red stain in his oh-so-white clothes widening by the second.

— TAMAKI! NO! — I screamed my pain stronger than before.

— Don't die…Please. I-I love you! — I said, with a broken, melancholic voice.

Tamaki's eyes closed and I knew they'd never open again. I sobbed into his dead, cold chest.

And hell broke lose inside of me.

I held up the same dagger that lay now stained with my beloved's blood to my own throat…

All of a sudden I woke up, to see a scared-to-death Tamaki standing before my bed.

Tamaki POV

The room was very quiet, and the only sound heard across the silence of the night was Kyouya's irregular, yet melodic breathing. I paused a second, trying to memorize this moment…Maybe I could write him a lullaby, perhaps a sonata.

A servant offered me a room, but I refused as politely as I could. I wasn't going to leave Kyo-san, not when he needed me the most.

—It's fine. — I said, out loud. — I'll sleep on his chair.—

I pulled the great wooden and red cushioned sofa-chair as close as I could to where my Shadow King lay, yet unconscious.

I leant into the silky fabric of the cushions and fell instantly asleep, dreaming of him.

A couple of hours later, I was waken by his screams.

—Tamaki! — He shouted, sounding quite angry.

My eyes snapped wide open: for a second I thought he was awake.

— TAMAKI! NO! — He exclaimed, sounding heartbroken.

I stared at the scene in awe. I couldn't believe that him, above all people, him, was shouting my name in his sleep.

— Don't die…Please. I-I love you! — He said, his voice merely a whisper, carrying all the pain of the world in it.

I had to hold my tears back again. He dreamed I was dying. I wanted to wake him up, hug him, love him…knock him senseless with kisses. But I froze in the spot, he was simply too beautiful for me to move.

He inhaled sharply as he woke up. He stared at me, looking confused and guilty at the same time.

—Tamaki? — He said, as if testing how real I was.

— Hey Kyouya. — I said. — I've missed you. —

He grinned that damned grin of his and I couldn't help but stare at him, admiring his beauty.

—It seems I've been out of it for a while. — He said, sitting up and trying to pull his glasses back on.

—Yes. Fourteen hours, approximately. — I held his hand, stopping him as he tried to reach for his glasses.

—Let me go. — He said his voice icy and deadly.

—No. I won't let go until you told me what you dreamt about. — I said, playing with his glasses between my middle and index fingers.

—Why should I? — He said, shooting me an if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead glance.

—Because I heard most of it. You're not so silent when you sleep. — I said.

Kyouya POV

—Why should I? — I said, trying to give him an evil glance. Those never fail.

—Because I heard most of it. You're not so silent when you sleep. — He said.

Shit.

My mind was, for the first time in many years, blank.

—T-Tamaki. Well umm…— I sighed.

I guess I'll have to tell him the truth. I thought, as I braced myself for his furious reject. I was sure of his favor to Haruhi. I just hoped that our friendship wouldn't break after this.

He shot me an expecting glance.

— I dreamt I was in a dark room, found a door and walked through it. On the other side I found…you. Dressed all in white, looking…— I looked for the right word. —Stunning. I came up to you and you started to make fun of me and of my love to you. So I lost control...— I sighed, trying to hold back my pain. — And I killed you. —

Tamaki's face looked amazed? Astonished? Surprised? I guess there is not a word in this world that can describe his expression in that moment.

—Kyouya…Do you want me to die? — He asked evident hurt in his strained voice.

—Of course not, you fool! — I said, trying to soothe the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Tamaki's face changed all in a second. His tortured expression had instantly swapped for…Longing? Desire? Lust? Not even I, the host who was used the most to his mood swings, could keep up with him in that way.

—Tamaki, are you okay? — I asked, worried he'd get all melancholic again.

—Kyouya. Kyo-kun. Do you have the faintest idea over what I was depressing this morning? — He questioned me, staring at me with piercing violet eyes.

—No. — I answered, truthfully. When all this havoc took place, I couldn't ask Tamaki what was bothering him.

—You. You all along, Kyouya. I was afraid that you didn't…love me in the same way I love you… — He said, his face immediately turning bright red.

I smiled, relived at his answer.

— I love you so much, Tamaki. You have absolutely no idea. — I said, finally putting my glasses back on over the bridge of my nose.

Tamaki chuckled, still flushed pink with embarrassment.

— Take those horrid glasses off. — He muttered, laying gently on top of me and removing them carefully.

Then he kissed me.

Suou Tamaki

Some one has to be the man here. I thought, as I pulled back off Kyouya's horrendous glasses: they locked away from me the beauty of his eyes.

I leant as close I could get to him without laying my weight on top of him.

HE IS STILL SICK! I said to myself, trying to keep my lusty, teenage hormones under control.

I caressed his soft pale lips with mine.

The sensation was indescribable. Heaven on Earth.

Still I was quite self-controlled, as I planted small kisses all over Kyouya's face and hair. I knew that I didn't stop soon enough; I'd fuck his brains out repeatedly.

His breath was beginning to grow unsteady, and it's turning me on. Damn him to hell. Though it's not his fault, being so goddamned sexy!

I slapped myself inwardly…I was thinking like a commoner.

—Kyouya, love. — I said, tearing myself apart from his figure. —You're still sick. I won't expose you like this. —

—But…Tamaki! — He stared at me, but he clutched his head soon enough to prove me right.

—Please, Kyo-san. Recover. You'll have time to enjoy this…— I pointed at my body.—Later, ok? —

He smiled, but the pain that now bothered him was still visible over his features.

—Here, take this. — I said, handing him in three different sets of pills. —They'll help with the Migraine. —

Kyouya POV

—How did you know I was having headaches? — I said, stunned at my Prince's intuitive reaction.

He was usually quite…obtuse, to say the least.

— My father has had Migraine since like…forever. — He said, taking off his merit.

I took a glass of water that lay on my night table and swallowed the three pills in one gulp.

— You swallow like an expert. — Tamaki said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

—It took years of practice. I've been having this spells since I was six, but I was educated to deny them and hide them. My father thought it…didn't look good. — I said, wondering if I'd chosen the right words to explain it.

Tamaki's faced looked somewhere between sheer rage and rampant indignation.

I giggled, knowing him to well to be certain of what was coming.

—How could he? How come you never told me? — He asked, demandingly.

—Because you would worry and make a whole fuzz over it. Such a Drama Queen you are, Suou Tamaki. — I said, teasingly.

He immediately fell into a deep silence, his face red all over.

I grinned mischievously: he knew I was right.

The stabbing pain in my head recoiled for a while and I was able to kiss Tamaki good night and I drifted to a dreamless sleep with his last whispered words [—I love you more than words could ever say, Kyouya. I belong to you, forever. — set on my mind.

Tamaki POV

Before he dived into recovering sleep I clearly muttered in his ear:

—I love you more than words could ever say, Kyouya. I belong to you, forever.—

He smiled and I felt truly happy for the first night in my entire existence.

His breath was still irregular, but calmer. At least this night he would sleep soundly. I looked at the room, looking for something to entertain myself with.

—The song! — I gasped, remembering.

I wished heartedly I had a piano at hand so I could start composing. I looked over to the room that was immediately next to Kyouya's. My grin widened. A beautiful, ebony tailed pianoforte sat in the middle of the exquisite room.

I pulled up a couple of sheets and a pencil. This musical piece had to be perfect. Kyouya's breath was still audible from the other room and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I silently wished for my beloved Shadow King to sleep until very late tomorrow but, knowing him, I knew it wasn't much of a challenge.

Kyouya POV

I have never been a morning person, but that morning I woke up around eleven. The Sun shone brightly and lit my room with an especially warm sparkle.

The only trouble was: Tamaki wasn't here.

I inwardly panicked. Where was he now? I asked myself, pulling my glasses on.

A second later, the answer came directly into my head, as warm, delicious piano forte notes enveloped me from all sides.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the heavenly music, for I knew very well it was my gorgeous violet-eyed, blonde angel playing the piano in the guest room.

I wanted to stand from the bed, but my legs failed me and I fell on my knees. I winced and as I tried to stand up, the beautiful melody stopped flooding my ears and Tamaki came running towards me.

—Kyouya! — He breathed, as he kneeled next to me.

—No need to panic, Prince. I'm okay. — I said, pulling myself up with the help of my bedpost.

— Yesterday you said that. It wasn't true. — He reminded me, as he pulled me in for a hug.

I melted into his arms, feeling much safer there than I would anywhere else in the world.

—Shadow King…— He breathed in my ear, and I felt every nerve on my body totally on fire.

I held his chin and stared at his violet shinny eyes. He had dark, bruise like rings underneath them, his skin was overly-pale and his hair hung in messy strands around his lovely, gentlemanly face. Nevertheless, he'd never looked more beautiful.

—Are you trying to KILL yourself? — I scolded him in a cool voice. — Take care of yourself, love. I wouldn't want to live without you. —

He grinned, as I pulled him forward for a kiss. This time he let my tongue slide delicately inside his mouth, as he said my name into my throat. I nearly purred out of pure happiness. I let go of him reluctantly, as I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

—I have a little gift for you. — Tamaki said his cheeks flushed pink.

I recorded that image in my mind. I loved my Prince's easy blushes.

—I thought this would help you recover. — He sat on the piano and gestured for me to take a seat beside him. I did as he said, but I wasn't prepared for the striking beauty of what came next.

The sonata he played was incredibly complex, as if I could hear the soul of every note lingering in the vibration of the piano's chords. But even better than this unexpected gift, was the sight of Tamaki playing. His fingers danced an astounding waltz over the black and white keys, and his violet soft eyes hardened as he gained concentration. The beauty of the sight and the music brought me unexpectedly to tears.

I grinned. Just like the very first time I heard him.

—So, how was it? — He asked, his innocent voice awakening me from my late day dream.

—I don't know which part I liked the most. The lovely song you wrote for me or the lovely demeanor in which you played it for me. — I said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

I felt a single shock of pain wandering up my head, but it didn't matter anymore. As long as I had Tamaki by my side, nothing mattered anymore.

I sighed, as I stared into his blazing violet eyes. From that very moment I knew I'd never let him go.


End file.
